Pulled Over by Officer Cullen
by Beautiful Blood Red Roses
Summary: On her way home from Forks High, Bella is pulled over by Officer Cullen.  Is she going to get more than a ticket?  Lemon and a REALLY funny ending!  AH, OOC, Sexy Policeman Edward


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Summary: On her way home from Forks High, Bella is pulled over by Officer Cullen. Is she going to get more than a ticket? AH, OOC, Sexy Policeman Edward**

**WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason. It's totally unrealistic and it contains a lemon (sex) in it. Don't read it if you don't want to.**

Pulled Over by Officer Cullen

"Jess! You know I hate talking on my cell and driving! We just talked in the parking lot for goodness sake!" I cried incredulously. How she could probably find a way to make a conversation with a brick wall never ceased to stupefy me. I guessed that we clicked so well as friends because I was quiet and she talked non-stop. Literally. She had to serve detention with Mr. Banner once because she wouldn't just shut up. I remembered clearly that she was whispering to me about the cafeteria's grapes. Grapes.

"Oh, but I actually have something important to say this time!" she said pleadingly, wanting me to stay on the line. I sighed – that's what she had said the last time.

_It might actually be something important, though, _my mind argued. I internally growled at my subconscious. Who's side was it on? Hers, apparently.

I glanced in my rearview mirror and noticed a black car following me. I couldn't tell what kind of car it was or anything like that – it was too far away to tell. I guessed it was about a hundred feet or so away.

"Fine, Jess. What is it?" I asked, giving in. I mentally prepared myself for her babbling. It was nice to have a friend fill the silence, but for the love of all that's holy, there should be _some_ silence.

"Okay, okay. You. Will. _Never_. Believe this," she started slowly as the black car started to inch closer and closer to me. I shrugged my shoulders to myself and looked out the windshield. Why was I looking at this stupid black car? It was just a fucking car.

"I probably won't," I commented absently to her, trying to focus on the road intently.

"I'm serious, Bella. Mike just told me, and I was all like 'What? No, you've got to be kidding me!', and then he was like 'Yeah, I know, right? It's true!' So, if I didn't believe this, you totally aren't going to, either," she said seriously. I almost snorted – Jessica believed _anything_. She even believed in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny until her mother told her they weren't really real. It was just a trick parents played on kids. I didn't mind those years, though. I got my candy and Christmas presents from them. I benefitted from it.

"Well, what is it, Jess?" I repeated, beginning to get a little annoyed. Why couldn't she just spit it out and let me hang up? I hated talking on the phone and driving. Charlie, my dad and Chief of Police in Forks, Washington, always told me it was dangerous to text or talk on my cell phone while driving. He had practically drilled it into my brain along with the other officers at Forks. I thought of Edward, a rather new officer in Forks. He came over for dinner with Carlisle to see Charlie sometimes because Charlie and Edward's father, Carlisle, were close. Carlisle was the best doctor in Forks. I knew that from personal experience. I tended to fall down a lot, so I had regular visits to see Dr. Cullen at the hospital.

"Lady Gaga is a man. I know, I know. You're speechless, aren't you?" she asked. I could practically _hear_ her smug expression. I felt my foot slam on the accelerator.

"_That_ was the important news?" I practically spat. I was fuming at this point. She knew how strongly I felt about no talking while driving – she should have respected that. I respected her boundaries, but I wasn't sure that that was mutual or not. At this point, I felt that it wasn't mutual.

"Yeah," she said in a 'hell-yes-this-is-important' tone. It almost seemed like she wanted to say 'Duh!', too.

"_That was the important news_?" I said again and heard a siren. I looked in the rearview mirror again and noticed flashing red and blue lights on top of that damn black car, that damn _police_ car. I groaned. "Listen, Jess, I gotta go. I'm being pulled over by an officer," I glanced at the speedometer, "for speeding, probably."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella," she said regretfully. I closed my eyes for a moment before slowing down.

"It's okay," I sighed, gritting my teeth. "Bye!" I said and hung up without waiting for an answer. She never cared when I did this. I pulled over and came to a stop. I put my phone in my purse and lay my head back in the chair, waiting.

After about a minute, I heard a light tapping on my window. I rolled it down and looked up to see a handsome, familiar face. "Bella?" Edward asked, cocking his head to the side. He knew that I didn't like to speed.

"It's been one of those days," I said, not wanting to talk about it.

"Ah," he said politely, not pressing me on the subject. He whipped out his notepad and grinned at me briefly. I found myself fighting back a smile. He could always get me to smile. Over the past year, we had become a little close. I supposed we could be considered friends at this point. We texted occasionally.

"How's your day been, Edward?" I asked curiously. I actually wanted to know the answer and didn't ask it out of politeness.

"It's been great, actually. I finally found the courage to break up with Tanya today. You know how annoying she is. Besides, I've found someone else I _really_ want," his piercing green eyes met mine briefly and my heart sped and stuttered for a few beats. _Did he mean _me_…?_ No, he couldn't have – I felt sad at that thought. He was twenty six and I was only seventeen. Plus, I was like Plain Jane. I was pale with brown eyes and hair. Nothing special. And he…he was perfect. Beautiful. He was smart, funny, cute when he wanted to be, a bit adorable at times, and above all, sexy. With his unruly bronze hair, lanky build, great ass, and amazing eyes, he could have any girl and probably any gay man he wanted. This new girl he liked was really special and lucky.

_I sure would feel special if I was Edward's girl…_

"And it's Officer Cullen, darling," he added, winking. He casually began to scribble on his notepad. I think my heart stopped right there. _Darling, eh?_

"Oh, right," I said, blushing. I looked down at the floor.

He cleared his throat, which cause me to look up at him. He smiled widely before plastering a mock serious expression on his face. "Now, Miss Swan. I have pulled you over for speeding. You went over the limit by about fifteen miles in a fifty five mile zone," he said disapprovingly. He set his notepad on top of my car and leaned down, resting his elbows on the door frame of my car. "I think you should get a ticket for being a bad girl." I could see him fighting back a smile. Was he messing with me? If he was, I think I wanted to play along.

"I think I should, too," I replied, mustering up my most innocent look. I topped it off by biting my lower lip. He sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled slowly. Without breaking eye contact, he grabbed his notepad again and finally looked down to write some other things.

"Here you go, Miss Swan," he whispered huskily, handing me the ticket. I looked down and read what he had written.

_Bella,_

_I'm going to personally give you this ticket, not for speeding, but for being too damn sexy for your own good._

_Sincerely,_

_A guy named Edward who's been hot and bothered since he met you_

I read the note twice. I blinked rapidly. I couldn't believe it – I thought I might have been in shock. Edward Cullen thinks I'm sexy! My inner girly girl belted out a high pitched squeal. Luckily, the sound just stayed in my mind.

After a few minutes of silence, Edward finally said regretfully, "I'm sorry, Bella, I…I thought you felt the same way."

"I do!" I said instantly.

He leaned in so that we were at eye level. He stared deeply into my eyes. "Do you really mean that?" His hand clutched the door handle.

"Yes," I said confidently, never breaking eye contact. Before I could even blink, he had opened the car door and swung it away from his body. He leaned in more and crashed his lips to mine.

_I've died and gone to heaven_.

Our lips moved together quickly in a forceful, desperate manner. I fisted my hands in his hair and tugged lightly at the roots of his bronze hair – I earned a guttural moan from him. The sound vibrated on my lips and I felt like giggling. It kind of tickled. He angled his head to the side so that the kiss could deepen a little bit and then he began to swipe his tongue back and forth across my lips until I gave up and let him explore the caverns of my mouth. His tongue ran across my teeth and felt around the soft part under my own tongue.

I started to push against his tongue and we fought for dominance. I pulled away for a second, gasping for air, and pulled him back to me. He finally let me win Tongue War Round Two and I thrust my tongue inside his mouth. He ran his hands up and down my arms and stilled at my shoulders as I felt around the inside of his mouth. I could feel his hot breath as I ran my tongue along the inside of his cheek. It was so soft that I decided to do it again. He pulled away first this time.

"Your car or mine?" he asked, chuckling at his own question.

"Mine, back seat, _now_," I said, shrugging out of my jacket. It would just feel awkward if we went into one of the cars Charlie chose for the officers. I tossed it to the passenger's seat without looking, hoping it would actually land in the seat. He chuckled again and helped me out. He shut the front door and opened the back door for me.

"Ladies first," he murmured. His green eyes twinkled with mischief.

"You just want to check out my ass as I get in the car," I mumbled, but obliged to his request. He guffawed loudly, but nodded in agreement. He took his jacket and shirt off, carefully placed it on top of my jacket (which had surprisingly landed on the passenger's seat), and then got in the car and sat down next to me. I stared at his naked chest, and was pleased to see the thin happy trail that led to what I wanted most. I really didn't care for men that had extremely hairy chests. They just looked like a Neanderthal then.

"Now why do I have _my_ shirt off and you don't?" he pouted. I quickly took my shirt off and added it to the growing pile of discarded clothing. When I turned back to face him, he was openly staring at my chest.

"So, _Officer Cullen_," I started, winking. He didn't really seem to see that. "What do you want to do with me?" I saw his eyes darken to the point that they almost looked jade instead of like the usual emerald color I was used to seeing.

"Well, first, I want you to lie back and spread your legs so I can lay between them," he ordered my breasts. Why did men like them so much? I shook my head slightly to myself and lay back. "Do you have a pillow in here?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head. His cheeks tinged pink as he reached for my jacket. He tenderly slipped it behind my head.

"Why did you get me a…jacket pillow?" I asked quietly, a bit confused.

"Baby, I'll be pounding so roughly into your sweet pussy that you're going to _need_ a jacket as a pillow," he purred, his voice dripping of pure sex. I felt a wetness slowly drizzling between my legs – I guessed I liked it when he talked kind of dirty.

Before I could respond, he came at me like a lion pouncing on its prey. He smashed his lips into mine and kissed me in an animalistic way. His forceful lips attacked mine, and I found myself kissing back with just as much force. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled them closer to me, pretending that he was my blanket, my protector. This kiss didn't seem to be human. It was simply man and woman starting to mate.

I felt his arms slip under mine. A few moments later, I felt his large, warm hands grasp the sides of my waist. _Maybe he wants to get closer?_ I quickly moved my hands from his shoulders and wrapped them softly around his neck. I broke the kiss and we held each other, breathing hard. I grinned evilly before nibbling on his left ear lobe. He groaned and his arms collapsed for a moment. "Sweetheart, you need to warn me when you're going to do something like that." He patted my back and looked at me. His lips chastely met mine before he sat back. "Shall we continue?" he asked, running a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled, and then I did something that I thought was really bold. I took off my bra and hung it on the rear view mirror. I ran my hands down my breasts and waist while looking into his eyes. His eyes held pure lust, nothing else. I felt a little disappointed, but wondered if he might ask me out sometime when I graduated if I did well in…the car. I put on my best seductive look and motioned with my index finger for him to 'come here' while I lay back again. I rested my head on my jacket.

He gulped and just stared at my tits for a while. I started to get a little uncomfortable and was going to ask him to do something when he prowled forward and began hovering over me. He carefully cupped my breasts it his hands and my eyes unconsciously lulled to the back of my head for a moment – that felt _wonderful_. Slowly, he circled his nail around my right nipple, enhancing the feeling by scratching his nail against my skin when he went down. I moaned. I met his gaze and he smirked knowingly. "Do you like that, baby? You've got better tits than Tanya. They're _real_." He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me again. "What would you rather have me do? Suck on your tits or have sex now?" he whispered tauntingly.

"Please!" I whimpered, wanting to hurry up and get rid of this ache that I felt between my legs. I needed some friction or something, _anything_. I think I'd go take a cold shower at this point.

"Please what?" he asked in a commanding tone, but somehow managed to keep his voice velvety soft.

"Sex!" I moaned, hitching my right leg around his hip. I tried to grind myself against him, but he pushed me down.

"I've changed my mind. Since you were speeding well over the limit and endangered the lives of many of the citizens of Forks, Washington, I think it's only fair that I give you your punishment. Don't you agree, Miss Swan?" I could only moan in response. Was he going to get kinky? Oh, yes,_ please…_ "I'll take that as a 'yes', Miss Swan." And without further ado, he put his mouth on my breasts.

"Oh!" I cried when he sucked my nipple into his mouth. As he circled my nipple with his hot, wet tongue, he pinched and massaged my other breast. Once the nipple in his mouth had pebbled and hardened, he switched to the other, slightly neglected boob. My head unconsciously began to turn back and forth as he lightly bit my other nipple. The sensations he was creating seemed to shoot right to my core, leaving me aching for more.

"Please!" I begged.

He pulled back slightly and sighed over my breasts. "Fine." I hurriedly started taking my pants off before he could change his mind again. I added them to the ever growing pile and stripped from my panties, too. I actually didn't feel uncomfortable being naked around him. I tossed the panties and they landed on the dashboard.

I heard him groan. I turned around and he was ogling my body. I looked down and saw his manhood. He was fairly large and his erection was the cutest shade of pink. At the head, I saw his pre-cum starting to ooze out and without thinking, I reached out and spread it around his dick. He hissed and threw his head back in pleasure as I stroked the underside of his shaft. Then, feeling adventurous, I cupped his balls and squeezed them lightly. He shifted his weight a couple of times quickly, almost like a sort of dance.

"I can't take it anymore," he gasped and pulled me to him. Before I could even think about what he was doing, he positioned himself at my entrance, pulled his hips back slightly, and thrust into my hot core. We both moaned at the feeling, a smile playing on our lips. I leaned back a bit and he helped me lie down yet again.

He propped himself up on his elbows and slowly began to thrust in and then almost come out of me. I hadn't even had time to adjust to the feel of him inside me.

"You're so _tight_," he moaned. He started going a bit faster and his head seemed to unconsciously shake back and forth in a quick motion. I began to buck my hips up to meet his thrusts.

"And you're so big," I replied, panting. He thrust at a different angle and hit _that_ spot.

"Oh, _Edward_," I cried. "Edward!"

"Mmm…Bella!" he moaned slowly, slurring my name a bit. His thrust became rougher, harsher, faster.

"Right…there…" I gasped as he hit _it_ twice in a row. I felt that familiar tightening sensation in my lower abdomen.

"I'm so…close!" he groaned in between thrusts, mimicking my thoughts exactly.

"Oh, oh, oh, _EDWARD!_" I screamed as I came, loving the feeling of how my muscles contracted around his stiff member. I felt him pulse and then twitch inside me. I looked at him when I first started to feel his hot, sticky cum shoot into me – his face held pleasure and happiness. I guessed that when a person had an orgasm, it gave them a sense of contentment and painlessness. It was an indescribable feeling.

He collapsed on top of me. The sweat on our bodies tangled together, mixing into one as we lay there panting and waiting for our heart beats to slow. Suddenly, he pushed himself up without warning and hit the hood of my car with his head. "Shit!" he exclaimed, grabbing his head. He rubbed his head and asked, "Are you on the pill?"

"Yeah," I answered casually.

"Oh, good! I thought I was going to have to worry," he said, relieved.

"You sure as hell do have to worry," my dad said, his eyes blazing with fury as he glared at Edward unblinkingly.

Edward gulped.

**I know that this is totally unrealistic, but whatever – it was fun to write! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! **

**Okay, I don't know about this story, though. Did it suck? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Em**

**PS – Am I getting any better at writing lemons? I'm kind of practicing for my other stories right now. I think I'm kind of bad at writing lemons, so…yeah. When I get better at writing lemons, I'll probably re-write this.**


End file.
